


If I'd Found The Right Words to Say

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I'd Found The Right Words to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Corey always hated sharing a room with the guy he was sure he loved, after how close they had gotten on stage today, he just wanted to escape. Mick had no clue, besides, both of them were straight. Well, Mick **definitely** was, Corey wasn't. He'd had flings with guys before, trying to find someone else he could just connect to, women didn't help either.

He still had feelings for Mick. He was one of the straightest guys Corey knew. Still, he couldn't stop fantasizing about the big man, what it would feel like to be close to him, to have those big hands running over his skin; he could tell how well endowed Mick was too, and he'd accidentally caught the man showering once, he'd love to have that large cock just pumping in and out of him.

What was he thinking? He shouldn't do that with Mick being in the shower right now; just the thought of seeing water trickle down Mick's muscles, how his hands moved across his chest as he washed. It turned Corey on, he so desperately wished he could join Mick, let the man rub him clean. But he couldn't, this was his friend and band mate.

Corey hated reminding himself that they were just friends and that's all they were ever going to be; he would never have the courage to tell Mick that he liked him, that he wanted them to make love and much more. He wanted a relationship with Mick and it made him ache knowing theirs was just a friendship.

The vocalist turned when he heard the bathroom door shut, he gasped at the sight of Mick half-naked, just his boxers covering him up; the man was drying his face and Corey forced himself to look away. He rubbed his face and turned over, trying to calm his thoughts. He couldn't do this, he needed to get out.

Mick finished up with drying his face and merely tossed the towel aside, he walked over to the bed and rose an eyebrow at the way Corey was laid down; he couldn't help but stare a little, he'd always found the singer attractive, he loved how close they had gotten today. He always loved being alone with Corey too, he was usually always distracted by something and Mick could just look. He would never be able to do it if Corey was aware, unless they were having a conversation, Mick always kept his gaze away; Corey was straight and Mick was going to respect that. He thought he was straight too, but then the way he felt for Corey made him break.

Corey moved a little and Mick sat on his bed, keeping his eyes on the shorter-man, "Corey?"

The singers heart raced when he heard Mick's deep voice, he moved onto his back and glanced over to the guitarist, trying to act natural, "What is it?"

"You seem more distant than normal, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about a lot of things."

Mick nodded, "Okay, don't stress yourself too much Cor. Try get some rest."

Corey took a small, unnoticeable breath then nodded, "You're right," That name made him feel weird when Mick said it, anyone else, it was fine. But any time Mick called him that, his entire body heated up, he wanted to hear Mick groaning it, "You should rest too." He turned away again, trying desperately to get rid of his thoughts.

"Corey..." Mick stood up, he crossed the little distance between their beds and rested a hand on the singer's shoulder; Corey closed his eyes and took another subtle breath, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Of course you can," Mick gently squeezed Corey's shoulder, "I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

Corey sighed and looked to Mick, "It's you. I don't want to be your _friend_."

Mick pulled his hand away and took a step back, "Why not...? We're in a band and we're close," He furrowed his eyebrows, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Corey sat up, "It's me. I'm...I'm an asshole."

"I think we all are," Mick then sighed, "Corey, please talk to me."

Corey stood up, "I'm..." He sighed, "I'm in love," He turned a little, "With _you_."

"W-what...?"

"I know. It's wrong, we're friends. And straight...Well, you **definitely** are. I'm not."

"No-"

"Yep. I've slept with guys as well as women..." Corey looked down a little, "I know it's a surprise. I was a little surprised, when I realized how I felt for you."

"Corey look at me," Mick gently grasped the singer's chin and made him look up, "It's not wrong to feel something like that-"

"But it is!" Corey huffed, "You're my _**straight**_ friend."

"No," Mick leaned down a little, "I'm not." He pressed his lips to Corey's, not wanting to hear anymore from him. Corey blinked in shock, he soon melted into Mick's soft lips and returned the kiss, glad that the bigger man felt the same. Mick moved his arms around Corey's body and deepened the kiss, loving the feel of the singer's lips.

Corey just melted more, he twisted his arms around Mick's neck and relished in his lips, loving the warm sensation that spread though his body as the kiss got deeper. Mick slipped his tongue out and gently pressed it to Corey's bottom lip, the singer immediately opened his mouth and met Mick's tongue with his own, moaning softly as they twisted and rubbed together.

Mick loved the noise Corey made, he pressed his tongue against the man's and lightly flicked them together, getting another moan off Corey; his entire body sparked at the noise, he wanted Corey to make more but he was slowly running out of air. He reluctantly pulled away and both of them gasped in the oxygen that they desperately needed, their minds still spinning from the kiss.

Corey smiled softly and ran his fingers through Mick's still-damp hair, he remembered the man being half-naked and soon let his hands move down, gently touching the expanse of skin in front of him, loving how soft it was under his touch, "I've loved you for a while." Corey admitted, letting his hands slowly drift lower.

Mick swallowed as Corey's hands passed along his stomach, "I'm the same."

"I've wanted you since then..." Corey gently kissed Mick's chest, "Four years. Just want to touch all of you."

Mick grasped Corey's hands and then kissed the man's head, "Three years for me," He took a little step back then removed Corey's shirt, "I've always looked at you...Wondering what you'd be like, without the "costume"..." He softly ran two fingers down Corey's chest and easily got the man's belt and pants undone.

Corey bit his lip for a moment, "I caught you naked once. You're fucking gorgeous Mick."

Mick blushed slightly, "You're really sexy Cor."

"I love it when you call me that," Corey smiled, Mick's hands moved and Corey's pants fell to his ankles, he merely stepped out of them then took Mick's hand and sat the bigger man on the bed; he soon climbed on the guitarist and straddled his hips, "I wanna make you feel good."

"Then I won't stop," Mick rested his hands at the base of Corey's back, "I want to do that too."

Corey smiled more, he cupped Mick's cheeks and pressed their lips together, Mick happily responded, letting his lips move with Corey's and lightly gripping the shorter-man's back when he pushed their groins together; Corey rolled his hips and moaned into the kiss as their cocks rubbed.

Mick let out his own moan when Corey rolled his hips like that, he felt his cock reacting already; he subconsciously pressed his nails into Corey's flesh when the man repeated his movement, the singer let out a half-gasp, half-moan from the contact, their lips separated and they breathed against each other, both their cocks springing into life.

Corey felt completely alive, his body burned slightly as the pleasure rushed through his veins; he hadn't experienced this in a while and he was glad it was with Mick, he rolled his hips again and they both moaned loudly as their cocks completely hardened.

Mick bucked his hips a little and Corey gasped out as Mick's erection pushed against his own; he moved off the guitarist and onto the bed, he then pulled the man on top of him, quickly dragging him down into a deep kiss, letting his tongue battle with Micks. The bigger man quickly got control, he gently touched Corey's thigh then pulled his boxers away, going slowly just in case the singer wanted to stop.

Corey moved his hands down and got rid of Mick's boxers, urging the man on, he took Mick's hand in his own then pressed the palm to his ass; he moved his hands to Mick's back and broke the kiss to breathe.

Mick softly massaged Corey's muscles, listening and watching as the singer moaned softly; Corey kept himself relaxed and a digit soon slipped in, he moaned as Mick thrusted his finger slowly, another one joining after a little while, Corey could only moan more as they moved in and out of his body, scissoring softly to stretch the tight muscles.

The bigger-man managed to slip a third finger in, stretching Corey more, he carefully pulled his fingers out when he felt the singer pushing against them. He kissed Corey's cheek then spat in his hand and rubbed it over his erection; once he was sure he was coated enough, he pressed the head of his cock to Corey's entrance, "Keep relaxed Cor."

"I know," Corey nodded, he held onto Mick's shoulders and relaxed himself as much as he could; he bit his lip when the bigger man slowly began pushing in, he took a small breath and kept himself steady, just letting Mick slip into his body. Once Mick was in fully, he paused and carefully wrapped his arms around Corey, the singer let out a shaky-breath then nodded, "I'm okay."

"I'll take it slow." Mick smiled softly then placed a soft kiss on Corey's cheek; he slowly began moving, letting his cock slide in and out of Corey, making sure not to go too far. The singer moaned as the guitarist moved, he couldn't help but close his eyes, just letting himself relish in Mick's gentle movements.

Mick got a good pace going, keeping it even until Corey was ready for more, he began moaning with the singer; completely loving how tight and warm Corey's walls were around his length. He hadn't done this before but it felt so natural with Corey and he wished he'd said something about his feelings sooner, despite being unsure about how Corey would react.

Corey slowly began moving with Mick, hoping to get the man to thrust further; he wanted to feel all of Mick, not bothered about any consequences. Mick pulled out a little more before thrusting back in, Corey gasped out then moaned as Mick repeated his movements, the big man got a good pace going again, slipping out a little more each time he pulled out, making sure to thrust all the way back in.

Mick eventually moved so he was thrusting from tip to base, he kept his movements slow, allowing Corey to feel each inch of him as they moved together; the singer gripped at Mick a little more as the man brushed past his prostate, their noises were louder and the air around them was hotter. Corey's mouth gaped as he gasped for breath around his loud-moans, he began moving his hips a little faster, seeing if he could get Mick to speed up.

The taller did make his movements quicker, moaning out loudly as he got more pleasure; Corey just seemed to get louder too, their noises accompanied by the soft creaking of the bed and their flesh slapping together each time Mick pushed back in. The singer shifted a little and cried out as his prostate was finally hit, Mick kept his pace up, hitting Corey's sweet spot each time he thrust back in.

Corey felt even more alive now, their bodies were secreting sweat and their cocks leaking pre-cum as their movements got more pleasurable for the both of them. Corey's moans got a little higher in pitch and his body arched against Mick as his stomach heated up: he knew he was close to release but he didn't want to let go yet, he felt too good with Mick thrusting in and out of his body so perfectly.

Mick could feel Corey's walls twitching around his length; he moved a hand down, wrapping his fingers around the singer's length and jerking him off to their rhythm. Corey cried out again and clenched his eyes shut, his stomach coiled and he moaned out loudly as his climax hit, his seed spilling out over Mick's hand and their lower bodies.

Corey's walls completely tightened around Mick's length and he merely thrust in once more before joining the singer in completely ecstasy, his cum spilling into Corey's body; they slowly moved together, riding out their climax as much as they could.

Eventually, they settled against each other, both panting out into the hot air; once their breathing caught up a little, Mick carefully pulled out of Corey, he dropped down beside the singer and immediately pulled him close, laying soft kisses along the man's shoulder.

Corey snuggled into Mick's embrace, he kissed the man's chest, letting his breathing slip back to it's normal rhythm; he moved then kissed Mick's cheek, "Be my boyfriend?" He asked, realizing that he probably should have asked before they made love.

"Yes," Mick kissed Corey's forehead, "I love you Corey."

"I love you too Mickael." Corey smiled; the two then lazily moved under the bed covers, Mick just held Corey close and the singer happily nuzzled into his embrace, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
